Saving Natalie
by DTBlackMuffinWooz
Summary: Daron finds himself caught between his love for Natalie, and her self-doubt and insecurities.


~| Chapter 1 |~•Daron's Perspective• All the omens point in her direction, for I am lost until she is found. She knows her way around my heart, yet she does not know her way around reality. Nonexistent colors burn in my mind when I think of her name. Like a knight in shining armor I can save her from herself. When Natalie speaks to me, sometimes I don't listen. I count the colours in her eyes, and the freckles on her cheeks. If only she knew. No. If only she could see what I do, how can she learn to love me if she doesn't love who she is? Am I selfish or is love? "Daron?" She says, as if I am a lost puppy. I blink twice, and make eye contact. "Huh, yeah?" I stutter sheepishly. She smiles and shakes off my cluelessness. "So can you?" Natalie asks bearing a hopeful expression. Even though I have no idea what she has been talking about for the past five minutes, I nod, determined not to let her down. The school bell rings signalling the end of the school day, and I walk down the block to my house looking down at the jagged cracks on the pavement. Making sure to step over each one so that nothing bad will happen. A basketball bounces against my forehead. "Oh no." I groan while looking up at Jared, and his girlfriend Jane who both hate me for some unknown reason. "Well look who it is. Dreamer boy." He says condescendingly. "Think fast." He yells and pelts the ball at me. I trip slightly, but continue to run home, knowing I don't have to put up with them for another two days. I reach the door, turning the knob three times before letting myself in. As I step into the house the phone is ringing. Upon picking it up, I hand my bag on the back of the door. "Hi Daron." Speaks a feminine voice from the phone. It's Natalie's best friend Lotty. She gets on my nerves sometimes but I could care less if Nat likes her. "Hey." I respond. "Better get ready for the camping trip tomorrow eh?" She says laughing. "Camping Trip?" I whisper to myself. Then I remember Natalie talking about one earlier. "Right right I remember." I assure her, and before she could respond, I hang up the phone and run upstairs to start packing.

~| Chapter 2 |~•Natalie's Perspective• From the doorway to paradise, I stand alone. Am I really? Am I really alone? No. I stand with my memories, I stand with dignity, I stand with all my flaws. Accept me or not, everyone is equal after death. I fiddle with the bottom of my sweater sleeves, my hands tucked safely under the thick fabric. I look at myself in the mirror. I wish I didn't have freckles. I wish I my eyes were blue. Why can't I be beautiful like Lotty? I sigh and decide not to dwell on myself any longer, and pack up my things for the camping trip. I wake up on Saturday morning, my sleep interrupted by a FaceTime call from Daron. I always look horrible in the mornings but I answer in case it is important. He wanted to know where to meet for the trip and I told him by the local sandwich shop a little ways across town. By the looks of things he was already dressed so I assumed I better hurry. I pack my notebook into the front. Daron can't know what I write about him in there. He can't know how much I love him, and that he is what keeps me going day after day. What if he doesn't like me back? I got ready, loaded my car up, and got into my beat up o Hand-me-down family car. I passed some of the kids that are mean to Daron on the street. They had been drinking. I could report then to the police but I decide to just enjoy the fresh air and know that I won't have to see them all weekend.

~| Chapter 3 |~•Daron's Perspective• There is a lot of backed up traffic leading into town due to some kind of car crash, so I decide to just walk to the sandwich shop, and maybe surprise her with her favourite drink. Tropical fruit juice mixed with 7-up and lemonade. I park my pickup truck and walk the rest of the way. After vying two subs and our drinks, I am still early. I decide to walk over to the tv store and see what they are playing on the window displays. They always have the news on. Nothing could have prepared me for what was going to happen next. As I looked at the TVs in the window, something caught my eye. It was a picture of Nat. The subtitles read '17 year old Natalie Parks has been rushed to the intensive care unit this morning after having a head on car collision with drunk drivers from the same high school.' That wAs all I needed to hear. I ran as fast as I could to the hospital. They let me into her room. She was hooked up to a machine showing her heart beat. The nurse told me not to disturb her, but I didn't listen. I walked straight up to her, leaned over her on the hospital bed, and kissed her on the lips. She opened her eyes and I stopped. "All this time, Daron, the way you looked at me made me feel worth something." She said croakily. "You are." I whisper back. "I believe you." She muttered, followed by a beeping. I sharply glance at the machine and the lines have gone flat. Can this be? Is she really gone? I let a tear slip as I slide a bracelet on her wrist. "Forever" I whisper. |•Mini-Chapter•| ~Natalie's Perspective~ The last thing I heard was a voice I once knew. "Forever." It muttered. I knew it was the end for me. But I knew I would see the ones I love again. I had a warm feeling in my heart, and as 1000 images flashed through my mind, I remembered the crash, I remembered my journal, I remembered everything up until this moment. I felt something leave my body, I was cold, but I could see the stars.

~|Chapter 4~|•Daron's perspective• Staring into smashed glass. I could right through myself. My muse has escaped me, and I am lost. Will she ever find me again? My love, my essence, my light, return. Please. Skys are dreary and tables are turning like thoughts. Though gaping back at me is the same man as I have always been. A room full of taken seats and I stand alone. Am I really alone? Without her, without her flaws and imperfections, yes. I am. Yearning for closure but the aftermath comparable to that of an earthquake leaves me hanging on to the memories. I wouldn't give them away for a thousand years of riches. Life was almost perfect, but I should have known. A perfect life is not fathomable. I cannot sit and dwell any longer. I go to visit her parent down the road. Upon knocking on the door, they answer, and offer me inside for some tea. I hug both of them, and I can tell they are broken but they are too strong to show it. Just like Natalie was. A warrior who lost her battle. Or maybe she has won. Maybe The Lord took her from us because he couldn't bare to see her as scarred as she was any longer, she had won the battle with herself. As I am sitting, talking with Natalie's parents, I can't help but think how much they resemble Natalie. How much Nat resembles them. They are strong, but broken. Weak, yet tough. Reckless, though wise. "She battled with her own demons everyday, and she has finally given up." Says her father bearing tears in his hazel eyes. "No, Sir, I believe she has beat them." I responded. He looked up at me, patted my shoulder, and said, "You're a good kid Daron. I would have approved." We both smiled. "Natalie would never stop writing in here." Said Nat's mother, holding up a hard bound leather notebook. "I read through it, and I think it's best that you have it" I took the notebook. What could be inside? I went home and read as I cried and cried as I read for I realised our love was the same. Nothing could be such a trophy to me as the love she bestowed in her heart. I gave her my word when I said forever, and eternal we shall be.

••||Moral||•• Never wish to be something you are not. Repressing your true self can lead to bad thoughts though the mind can think for itself. If you do not embrace what was given to you, you may find yourself stuck. There may be the one you are searching for but you blinded yourself with yourself. These tiny things that keep you down May be the reason he wakes up every morning. Stay strong and keep your pride high, nobody can contain you if you rise with sincere dignity and kindness. There is one secret that needs to be known for the demons are powerless against the weapon of a smile.


End file.
